My SISTER is DEAD
by GSMemorial18
Summary: Meredith finally lets go all she has been feeling about Lexie dying and she puts a very selfish person in their place while doing it! I rated this teen because of language in chapter 3. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS DO NOT COMMENT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND I AM WORKING ON WRITING BETTER BUT I DO LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS!
1. Ordinary Day

_**I do not own any of this content it all belongs to Shonda and Greys and ABC. But these are my ideas so please do not steal them thanks xoxoxo!**_

**Prologue**

It was as usual a typical day for Meredith Grey, three appendectomies, a small bowel resection, one Whipple, and an entire shift of missing her baby sister.

It has been months since she lost Lexie and she still misses her, misses the years she lost not being her sister, misses lexiepedia, and misses her awkwardness. She lost so many years because of her stubbornness with arguably the best little sister a girl could ask for, even though she never asked. Lexie was the best-unwanted gift that Meredith never wanted.

There isn't a day that Meredith doesn't wish that it would have been her under that piece of plane not Lexie. She had already lived so much; she had a great love and baby with Derek. Lexie never would have any of that because of the stupid plane. Lexie never got that wedding and babies, Meredith knew she wanted with Mark. On top of the personal stuff Lexie would have been a great neurosurgeon, even better than Derek could ever hope to be.

**Here is the prologue I will be putting up the major part of the story up shortly. As long as I get good feed back this may be long than a two chapter story. Please be constructive this is my very first story and I want get better. I have been thinking about publishing for a bit now and finally have! **

**-XOXOXOXO**

** -Bri**


	2. Just the Air Tonight

**_The Characters and any other familiar plot lines etc. belong to Shonda and ABC not me! _**

**_Also please do not steal my ideas it took me a long time to work up the courage to post._**

**_I am hoping for some constructive criticism as well! _**

In stead of heading home after a long day of work and pushing through with out her sister, Meredith headed to the place she felt Lexie's presence the most. The one place that Lexie always was happy to be, the place that Lexie spent a lot of her time the last few year before she was killed, Mark Sloan's apartment.

Callie had bought the apartment out in memory of Mark but she also bought it so no one could ruin his memory. Callie and Meredith took turns just sitting in the apartment, Callie missing Mark and Meredith yearning for one more second with her sister.

Derek is not aware that Meredith spends any free time she has at Mark's old apartment; he doesn't even know that Callie bought it. When Meredith disappears he just gives her space and time because he knows she needs to be alone in her dark and twisty times. Meredith wants to tell him where she goes but she doesn't because that is her special time with her dead baby sister. She knows Derek would not want to know that she sits in Marks old empty apartment night after night and talks, laughs, cries, and spends nights with nothing but walls and air.

Tonight Mer assumed would be like any other: leave work, run across the street to Mark's empty apartment, spend time with Lexie, and then go home Derek and Zola already sleeping. But that is not how her night would go, every emotion she had been holding back and hiding deep inside her would come forth faster and harder than a broken dam.

**Hope you enjoyed this little tease until I have the rest edited. If people like this and my upcoming chapter I may continue after it! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are hoped for!**

**XOXOXO-Bri **


	3. Perspective

**_The Characters and any other familiar plot lines etc. belong to Shonda and ABC not me! _**

**_Also please do not steal my ideas it took me a long time to work up the courage to post._**

**_ Enjoy!_**

"Arizona, I don't understand what your problem is anymore. Why are you being so distant?!" Asks Callie " You won't even look at me, much less speak to me!"

"You cut off my leg" Arizona replies harsh and cold to Callie.

"I did that to save your life, if I hadn't YOU WOULD HAVE DIED! Is that what you wanted to die when you could have been saved? To leave Sofia without another parent?" Callie screams.

Meredith walks up the Mark's door just in time to hear the rest of the fight across the hall.

" Callie that plane crash ruined my life, I have no leg now how can I live with just one leg Callie? Tell me how I am supposed to look at you without thinking you are the women that chose to have my LEG CHOPPED OFF!" Arizona yells.

Meredith hears this and something sparked in her, she burst through Callie's door on a mission.

"Meredith what are you doing here?" Asks Callie

"I..I heard wha….what was going on in..in here" stutters Meredith

'Its okay Mer, go have your time. I can handle Arizona"

"No Callie! She is being horrible to you, this needs to stop now!"

Arizona walks out from wherever she had disappeared to in a tizzy.

"Meredith what are _you_ doing here" Asks Arizona very rudely.

" I am here Arizona because I am tired of the way you are talking how you are treating everyone in your life, especially Callie" Meredith answers raising her voice

Arizona just stared as Meredith continued

"You lost a damn leg Arizona! Sofia lost her FATHER! She will never have the chance to have the man that loved her so much walk her down the aisle at her wedding, the only man who would have loved her forever and always even with all of her flaws, that man is dead, that bond they shared cannot be replaced and as she grows up she will know she is missing something and that is her father! That father Sofia lost was also Callie BEST FRIEND! She will never get the chance to hug him again, love him, laugh with him, and just thank him for giving her such an amazing child. You may not have a leg Arizona but you are still breathing and you are surrounded by people that still love you even with the way you area treating them! SO GET IT TOGETHER!"

Arizona continues to be shocked as she just sits and stares at Meredith.

" I LOST MY BABY SISTER ARIZONA, my baby sister" Meredith now crying says " I saw her crushed, bloody, and broken under that GOD DAMN PLANE. YOU DID NOT. When I close my eyes that is the first picture that comes to my head my dying sister laying there clinging on to hope that she would be saved. But you know something she wasn't, she died out there. Lexie would be happy right not to be missing a leg in stead of buried six feet under. I wasn't even there to hold her hand and tell her I loved her one last time as she took her last breath, my sister died with out me and I am heartbroken because of that. I will never be able to tell her I love her or hug her again, YOU ARE STILL HERE! You got blessed with the chance to see your wife and daughter again!" Meredith takes a breath and chokes back her tears.

"MY SISTER IS DEAD. She is dead, you lost a fucking leg, a fucking leg, not your life, you are still here, living and breathing. You are married, have a beautiful child , and are an amazing surgeon . Lexie will never have any of that because she is dead. She was crushed by a fucking plane and your alive, if your going to act like this then you should have died not my sister because unlike you she would be happy to be living even if it was with one damned leg!" Meredith finishes to take a breath.

"Meredith I think you got your point across" says Callie to a now sobbing Meredith

"No Callie! She needs to see I may not have been injured critically and you may not have been on that plane but we lost so much love and our family, which is greater than a damned leg. There is such a thing as a prosthetic but there is not replacing a sister, a baby's father, or a best friend. Not to mention Lexie and Mark lost more than any of us! They lost their LIVES Arizona, they are dead, gone, and buried. Lexie was torn apart by wolves I couldn't even see her face again before she was buried and Mark he essentially died of a broken heart because the only woman he could ever truly love died not knowing if he really did want to live out his life with her. Well we sure as hell know he didn't want to live without my sister because he is gone too! Just in case you don't understand I will spell it out for you! M-A-R-K and L-E-X-I-E are D-E-A-D, DEAD. Oh my God they really are dead"

Merediths sobs pick up as the realization hits her harder than ever that her sister is dead, even though she already knew Lexie was gone and never coming back.

Meredith gains her voice back and begins again.

"They were in love and never got their wedding, their family, there house, a dog and cat, and Lexie never got a chance to become the great surgeon she was meant to be! We all have that, they do not! So please just please get it together and just live for them." Meredith finishes softly.

**Here is the bulk of the story. I am writing Arizona's response and may do a flash forward to show what happens if people are interested. I really felt something like this should have happened in the show which is why I decided to write this. I actually have another Lexie Meredith fic in mind it will focus a lot more on Lexie and Mark and Lexie and Meredith's relationship, I wanted to get this story finished before I even think about writing that one!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and please please please review it would make me so so happy**

**XOXOXO-Bri **


	4. Clarification to where I'm going

Hello anyone who cares to read this story. This is just a quick note to people that may not understand where this fic is going. First off like I have previously stated this is my first fic and I am getting used to writing and making it sound good so please pardon me for that.

There are a few things I wanted to say because I will not be able to publish another chapter until the weekend or Monday. I have been reviewed by a few people and it seems that they do not understand where I am going with this.

1. I do not hate Arizona you will see her story line in the next chapter.

2. To follow up on not hating Arizona, I want to see her and Callie get better and I should have said previously that this is before Lauren and Arizona in season nine. I did not like that they even happened. This story will show a resolve in Callie and Arizona's relationship

3. Someone was also saying they were offended by Callie's line "I can handle Arizona" that was not saying that Arizona was a child it was Callie stating simply that as much as Arizona is hurting her she can handle it because she loves her but Meredith had had enough.

4. I like Arizona from the start of her guest role the only new character that I like more than her was Lexie that came in before the first three seasons.

5. Arizona has always been kind of selfish and Callie may only see things her way but she has bent for Arizona so don't try saying that Callie is the selfish one.

6. Arizona may have PTSD but so does everyone else from that plane and instead of being distant she needs to confide in them because everyone went through a trauma.

I could say more but I have to head to class. So watch for my next chapter and the people who thought I hated Arizona will see differently.


End file.
